


Bed Sharing

by Matrya



Series: Clock Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Kira. A dorm room bed and a lazy Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> [Random Prompt](http://panthermoon.com/generators/generator3.php): (write for) 10 minutes * your favorite character * scars

She can run her fingers over the spot on her belly where a sword went through flesh, some days, and think, "It's beautiful."

The scar on her front is a slice of silver, rougher at each end than the middle, with a hint of white that shines bright in the moonlight.

Kira presses a finger just off the edge, looking uncertain and concerned. "This almost didn't happen," she says, pressing her lips together with the nerves.

"What didn't?" Allison asks, curling her fingers over Kira's. They have these small spaces made up of parts of them, not of places, and Kira's hand in her own is Allison's favourite space.

"This whole thing." Kira presses a kiss to the bare curve under Allison's breast, damp and sweet. "You and me."

With a giggle, Allison nods and says, "Yeah, I almost died at seventeen in my first love's arms."

Kira bites, just a bit of pressure, at the same skin. "It's not funny."

"I don't…" Allison sighs, sobering with the weight of this, this moment in a dorm room bed on a Sunday in March. "I don't think about it. We fell in love with the same boy, I'm glad that's not the end of the story." She cups a hand around the back of Kira's neck and nudges her up. "End _of_ story."

Kira kisses her, sweet and chaste, before settling on her side on the narrow bed. "It's not quite _the_ end."

Allison grins and laughs a little because, "No, definitely not our end."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thank you so much for reading! For my own reasons, I'm no longer in Teen Wolf fandom and so I neither read nor write TW fic anymore. If you want more, I have a few left on this account and I welcome you to check them out (psst, it's all femslash).
> 
> If you want to find out what I'm up to these days, [my Tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com/) is generally more up-to-date.


End file.
